Pan Tadeusz/Księga dziewiąta: Bitwa
''Treść: O niebezpieczeństwach wynikających z nieporządnego obozowania - Odsiecz niespodziana - Smutne położenie szlachty - Odwiedziny kwestarskie są wróżbą ratunku - Major Płut zbytnią zalotnością ściąga na siebie burzę - Wystrzał z krócicy, hasło boju - Czyny Kropiciela, czyny i niebezpieczeństwa Maćka - Konewka zasadzką ocala Soplicowo - Posiłki jezdne, atak na piechotę - Czyny Tadeusza - Pojedynek dowódców przerwany zdradą - Wojski stanowczym manewrem przechyla szalę boju - Czyny krwawe Gerwazego - Podkomorzy zwyciężca wspaniałomyślny.'' A chrapali tak twardym snem, że ich nie budzi Blask latarek i wniście kilkudziesiąt ludzi, Którzy wpadli na szlachtę, jak pająki ścienne Nazwane k o s a r z a m i na muchy wpółsenne: Zaledwie która bzyknie, już długimi nogi Obejmuje ją wkoło i dusi mistrz srogi. Sen szlachecki był jeszcze twardszy niż sen muszy: Żaden nie bzyka, leżą wszyscy jak bez duszy, Chociaż byli chwytani silnymi rękoma I przewracani jako na przewiąsłach słoma. Tylko jeden Konewka, któremu w powiecie Nie znajdziesz równie mocnej głowy przy bankiecie, Konewka, co mógł wypić lipcu dwa antały, Nim mu splątał się język i nogi zachwiały, Ten, choć długo ucztował i usnął głęboko, Dawał przecie znak życia; przemknął jedno oko I widzi! istne zmory! dwie okropne twarze Tuż nad sobą, a każda ma wąsów po parze; Dyszą nad nim, ust jego tykają wąsami I czworgiem rąk wokoło wiją jak skrzydłami; Zląkł się, chciał przeżegnać się: darmo rękę chwyta, Ręka prawa jak gdyby do boku przybita; Ruszył lewą, niestety! czuje, że go duchy Spowiły ciasno, jako niemowlę w pieluchy; Zląkł się jeszcze okropniej, wnet oko zawiera, Leży nie dysząc, stygnie, ledwie nie umiera! Lecz Kropiciel zerwał się bronić się - po czasie! Bo już był skrępowany we swym własnym pasie; Przecież zwinął się i tak sprężyście podskoczył, Że padł na piersi sennych, po głowach się toczył, Miotał się jako szczupak, gdy się w piasku rzuca. A ryczał jako niedźwiedź, bo miał silne płuca. Ryczał: "Zdrada!" Wnet cała zbudzona gromada Chorem odpowiedziała: "Zdrada! gwałtu! zdrada!" Krzyk dochodzi echami zwierciadlanej sali, Kędy Hrabia, Gerwazy i dżokeje spali; Przebudza się Gerwazy, darmo się wydziera, Związany w kij do swego własnego rapiera; Patrzy, widzi przy oknie ludzi uzbrojonych, W czarnych, krótkich kaszkietach, w mundurach zielonych; Jeden z nich, opasany szarfą, trzymał szpadę I ostrzem jej kierował swych drabów gromadę, Szepcąc: "Wiąż! wiąż!" Dokoła leżą jak barany Dżokeje w pętach, Hrabia siedzi nie związany, Lecz bezbronny; przy nim dwaj z gołemi bagnety Stoją drabi. - Poznał ich Gerwazy, niestety! Moskale!!! Nieraz Klucznik był w podobnych trwogach, Nieraz miewał powrozy na ręku i nogach, A przecież się uwalniał; wiedział o sposobie Rwania więzów, był silny bardzo, ufał sobie. Przemyślał ratować się milczkiem; oczy zmrużył, Niby śpi, z wolna ręce i nogi przedłużył, Dech wciągnął, brzuch i piersi ścisnął co najwężej; Aż jednym razem kurczy, wydyma się, pręży, Jak wąż, głowę i ogon gdy chowa w przeguby, Tak Gerwazy z długiego stał się krótki, gruby; Rozciągnęły się, nawet skrzypnęły powrozy, Ale nie pękły! Klucznik ze wstydu i zgrozy Przewrócił się i w ziemię schowawszy twarz gniewną, Zamknąwszy oczy, leżał nieczuły jak drewno. Wtem ozwały się bębny, naprzód z rzadka, potem Coraz gęstszym i coraz głośniejszym łoskotem; Na ten apel rozkazał oficer Moskali Dżokejów z Hrabią zamknąć pod strażą na sali, Szlachtę wieść na dwór, kędy stała druga rota. Nadaremnie Kropiciel dąsa się i miota. Sztab stał we dworze, a z nim zbrojnej szlachty wiele: Podhajscy, Birbaszowie, Hreczechy, Biergele, Wszyscy Sędziego krewni albo przyjaciele. Na odsiecz mu przybiegli słysząc o napadzie, Zwłaszcza że z Dobrzyńskimi byli z dawna w zwadzie. Kto z wiosek batalijon Moskalów sprowadził? Kto tak prędko sąsiedztwo z zaścianków zgromadził? Asesor-li, czy Jankiel? Różnie słychać o tem, Lecz nikt pewnie nie wiedział ni wtenczas, ni potem. Już też i słońce wschodzi, krwawo się czerwieni, Brzegiem tępym, jak gdyby odartym z promieni, Na wpół widne, na poły w czerni chmur się chowa Jak rozżarzona w węglach kowalskich podkowa. Wiatr wzmagał się i pędził obłoki ze wschodu, Gęste i poszarpane jako bryły lodu; Każdy obłok w przelocie deszczem zimnym prószy, Z tyłu za nim wiatr leci i deszcz znowu suszy, Za wiatrem znowu obłok nadbiega wilgotny: I tak dzień na przemiany był chłodny i słotny. Tymczasem Major belki schnące pode dworem Każe wlec, w każdej belce wysiekać toporem Półokrągłe otwory, w te otwory wtyka Nogi więźniów i drugą belką je zamyka. Oba drewna goździami przebite po rogach Ścisnęły się, jako psie paszczęki, na nogach. Zaś powrozami mocniej sznurowano ręce Na plecach szlachty; Major, ku większej ich męce, Kazał pierwej pozdzierać z głów konfederatki, Z pleców płaszcze, kontusze, nawet taratatki. Nawet żupany. I tak szlachta, skuta w kłodzie, Siedziała rzędem, dzwoniąc zębami na chłodzie I na deszczu, bo coraz wzmagała się słota, Nadaremnie Kropiciel dąsa się i miota. Darmo Sędzia za szlachtą instancyję wnosi I Telimena łączy prośby do łez Zosi, Ażeby miano większy wzgląd na niewolników. Wprawdzie oficer rotny, pan Nikita Ryków, Moskal, lecz dobry człowiek, dał się udobruchać, Cóż, kiedy sam majora Płuta musiał słuchać! Ten major, Polak rodem, z miasteczka Dzierowicz, Nazywał się (jak słychać) po polsku Płutowicz, Lecz przechrzcił się; łotr wielki, jak się zwykle dzieje Z Polakiem, który w carskiej służbie zmoskwicieje. Płut stał z fajką przed frontem, w boki się podpierał I gdy mu kłaniano się, nos w górę zadzierał, A za odpowiedź, na znak gniewnego humoru, Wypuścił z ust kłąb dymu i poszedł do dworu. A tymczasem Rykowa Sędzia ułagadza I Asesora także na bok odprowadza; Przemyślają, jak by rzecz zakończyć bez sądu, A co jeszcze ważniejsza, bez mieszań się rządu. Więc do majora Płuta rzekł kapitan Ryków: "Panie Major! co nam z tych wszystkich niewolników? Oddamy pod sąd? będzie szlachcie wielka bieda, A Panu Majorowi nikt za to nic nie da. Wiesz co, Major? ot, lepiej tę sprawę zagodzić, Pan Sędzia Majorowi musi trud nagrodzić, My powiemy, że my tu przyszli dla wizyty, A tak i kozy całe, i wilk będzie syty. Przysłowie ruskie: Wszystko można, lecz ostrożnie: I to przysłowie: Sobie piecz na carskim rożnie; I to przysłowie: Lepsza zgoda od niezgody; Zaplątaj dobrze węzeł, końce wsadź do wody. Raportu nie podamy, tak się nikt nie dowie. Bóg dał ręce, żeby brać, to ruskie przysłowie". Słysząc to Major wstaje i od gniewu parska: "Czy ty oszalał, Ryków? to służba cesarska, A służba nie jest drużba, stary, głupi Ryków! Czy ty oszalał? ja mam puszczać buntowników! W takim wojennym czasie! Ha, pany Polaki, Ja was nauczę buntu! Ha, szlachta łajdaki, Dobrzyńscy, oj, ja znam was! Niech łajdaki mokną! (I zaśmiał się na całe gardło, patrząc w okno). Wszakże ten sam Dobrzyński, co siedzi w surducie - Hej, zdjąć mu surdut! - w roku przeszłym na reducie Zaczął ze mną tę kłótnię. Kto zaczął? on, nie ja. On, gdy tańczyłem, krzyknął: Precz, za drzwi złodzieja Że wtenczas za pułkowej okradzenie kasy Byłem pod śledztwem, miałem wielkie ambarasy, A jemu co do tego? Ja tańczę mazura, On krzyczy z tyłu: Złodziej! - Szlachta za nim: Ura! Skrzywdzili mnie - a co? wpadł w me szpony szlachciura. Mówiłem: Ej, Dobrzyński! ej, przyjdzie do woza Koza - a co? Dobrzyński, widzisz! będzie łoza". Potem Sędziemu szepnął, schyliwszy się, w ucho: "Jeśli chcesz, Sędzio, żeby to uszło na sucho, Za każdą głowę tysiąc rubelków gotówką. Tysiąc rubelków, Sędzio, to ostatnie słówko". Sędzia chciał targować się, lecz Major nie słuchał, Znowu biegał po izbie, dymem gęsto buchał, Podobny do szmermelu albo do rakiety. Chodziły za nim prosząc i płacząc kobiety. "Majorze - mówił Sędzia - choć pozwiesz do prawa, Cóż wygrasz? Tu nie zaszła żadna bitwa krwawa, Nie było ran; że zjedli kury i półgąski, Za to wedle Statutu zapłacą nawiązki. Ja na pana Hrabiego nie zanoszę skargi, To tylko były zwykłe sąsiedzkie zatargi". "A czy Sędzia - rzekł Major - ż ó ł t ą k s i ę g ę czytał?" 49 "Co to za żółta księga?" pan Sędzia zapytał. "Księga - rzekł Major - lepsza niż wasze statuty, A w niej pisze co słowo: stryczek, Sybir, knuty; Księga ustaw wojennych, teraz w Litwie całéj Ogłoszonych; już pod stół wasze trybunały. Podług ustaw wojennych za takową psotę Pójdziecie już to najmniej w sybirną robotę". "Apeluję - rzekł Sędzia - do gubernatora". "Apeluj - rzekł Płut - choćby do Imperatora. Wiesz, że gdy Imperator zatwierdza ukazy, Z łaski swej często karę powiększa dwa razy. Apelujcie, ja może wynajdę w potrzebie, Mospanie Sędzio, dobry kruczek i na ciebie. Wszak Jankiel, szpieg, którego już rząd dawno śledzi, Jest twoim domownikiem, w karczmie twojej siedzi. Mogę teraz was wszystkich wziąć w areszt od razu". "Mnie - rzekł Sędzia - brać w areszt? jak śmiesz bez rozkazu?" I przychodziło coraz do żywszego sporu, Gdy nowy gość zajechał na dziedziniec dworu. thumb|300px|right|Wjazd tłumny, dziwny. Przodem, niby laufer, bieży Ogromny, czarny baran, a łeb mu się jeży Czterema rogami, z których dwa jako kabłąki Wjazd tłumny, dziwny. Przodem, niby laufer, bieży Ogromny, czarny baran, a łeb mu się jeży Czterema rogami, z których dwa jako kabłąki Kręcą się koło uszu, ubrane we dzwonki, A dwa, od czoła na bok wysuwając końce, Wstrząsają kulki krągłe, mosiężne, brzęczące. Za baranem szły woły, trzoda owiec, kozy, Za bydłem cztery ciężko pakowane wozy. Wszyscy odgadli, że to wjazd księdza Kwestarza. Więc pan Sędzia, powinność znając gospodarza, Stał w progu witać gościa. Ksiądz na pierwszej bryce Jechał, kapturem na wpół zasłoniwszy lice, Ale go wnet poznano, bo gdy więźniów minął, Zwrócił się ku nim twarzą, palcem na znak skinął. I drugiej bryki furman równie był poznany: Stary Maciek-Rózeczka, za chłopa przebrany; Szlachta zaczęła krzyczeć, skoro się pokazał, On rzekł: "Głupi!" - i ręką milczenie nakazał. Na trzecim wozie Prusak w kubraku wytartym, A pan Zan z Mickiewiczem jechali na czwartym. A tymczasem Podhajscy i Isajewicze, Birbasze, Wilbikowie, Biergele, Kotwicze, Widząc szlachtę Dobrzyńskich w tak ciężkiej niewoli, Zaczęli z dawnych gniewów ostygać powoli. Bo szlachta polska, chociaż niezmiernie kłotliwa I porywcza do bitew, przecież nie jest mściwa. Biegą więc do Macieja starego po radę. On koło wozów całą ustawia gromadę, Każe czekać. Bernardyn wstąpił do pokoju. Zaledwie go poznano, choć nie zmienił stroju, Tak przybrał inną postać. Zwyczajnie ponury, Zamyślony, a teraz głowę wzniósł do góry I z miną rozjaśnioną, jak kwestarz rubacha, Nim zaczął gadać, długo śmiał się: :::::::: «Cha, cha, cha, cha, Kłaniam, kłaniam! cha, cha, cha, wyśmienicie, przednie! Panowie oficery, kto poluje we dnie, Wy w nocy! dobry połów, widziałem zwierzynę; Oj, skubać, skubać szlachtę, oj, drzeć z nich łupinę! Oj, weźcież ich na munsztuk, bo też szlachta bryka! Winszuję ci, Majorze, żeś złowił Hrabika! To tłuścioszek, to bogacz, panicz z antenatów, Nie wypuszczaj go z klatki bez trzystu dukatów; A jak weźmiesz, na klasztor daj jakie trzy grosze I dla mnie, bo ja zawżdy za twą duszę proszę. Jakem bernardyn, bardzo myślę o twej duszy! Śmierć i sztabs-oficerów porywa za uszy! Dobrze napisał Baka, że śmierć dżga za katy W szkarłaty i po suknie nieraz dobrze stuknie, I po płótnie tak utnie, jak i po kapturze, I po fryzurze równie, jak i po mundurze. Śmierć matula, powiada Baka, jak cebula Łzy wyciska, gdy ściska, a równie przytula I dziecko, co się lula, i zucha, co hula! Ach! ach! Majorze, dzisiaj żyjem, jutro gnijem, To tylko nasze, co dziś zjemy i wypijem! Panie Sędzio, wszakże to czas podobno śniadać? Siadam za stół i proszę wszystkich ze mną siadać; Majorze, gdyby zrazów? Panie Poruczniku, Co myślisz? gdyby wazę dobrego ponczyku?" "To prawda, Ojcze - rzekli dwaj oficerowie - Czas by już zjeść i wypić Pana Sędzi zdrowie!" Zdziwili się domowi, patrząc na Robaka, Skąd mu się wzięła mina i wesołość taka. Sędzia wnet kucharzowi powtórzył rozkazy; Wniesiono wazę, cukier, butelki i zrazy. Płut i Ryków tak czynnie zaczęli się zwijać, Tak łakomie połykać i gęsto zapijać, Że w pół godziny zjedli dwadzieścia trzy zrazy I wychylili ponczu ogromne pół wazy. Więc Major syt i wesół w krześle się rozwalił, Dobył fajkę, biletem bankowym zapalił I otarłszy śniadanie z ust końcem serwety, Obrócił śmiejące się oczy na kobiety I rzekł: "Ja, piękne Panie, lubię was jak wety! Na me szlify majorskie, gdy człek zjadł śniadanie, Najlepszą jest po zrazach zakąską gadanie Z paniami tak pięknemi jak wy, piękne Panie! Wiecie co? grajmy w karty! w welba-cwelba? w wista? Albo pójdźmy mazurka? he! do diabłów trzysta! Wszak ja w jegierskim pułku pierwszy mazurzysta!" Za czym ku damom bliżej schylił się wygięty I puszczał na przemiany dym i komplementy. "Tańczyć! - zawołał Robak - gdy wychylę flaszę, To i ja, choć ksiądz, habit czasami podkaszę I potańczę mazurka! Ale wiesz, Majorze, My tu pijem, a jegry tam zmarzną na dworze? Hulać, to hulać! Sędzio, daj beczkę siwuchy! Major pozwoli, niechaj piją jegry zuchy!" «Prosiłbym - rzecze Major - lecz w tem nie ma musu». «Daj, Sędzio - szepnął Robak - beczkę spirytusu». I tak, kiedy we dworze sztab wesoły łyka, Za domem zaczęła się w wojsku pijatyka. Ryków kapitan milczkiem kielichy wychylał, Lecz Major pił i razem damom się przymilał, A wzmagał się w nim coraz tańcowania zapał; Rzucił fajkę i rękę Telimeny złapał, Chciał tańczyć, lecz uciekła; więc podszedł do Zosi, Kłaniając się, słaniając, do mazurka prosi: "Hej! ty Ryków, przestańże tam trąbić na fajce, Precz fajka, wszak ty dobrze grasz na bałabajce; Widzisz no tam gitarę, pódź no, weź gitarę, I mazurka! ja, Major, idę w pierwszą parę". Kapitan wziął gitarę i struny przykręcał, Płut znowu Telimenę do tańca zachęcał. «Słowo majorskie, Panno, nie Rosyjaninem Jestem, jeżeli kłamię! chcę być sukinsynem, Jeżeli kłamię; spytaj, a oficerowie Wszyscy poświadczą, cała armija to powie, Że w tej drugiej armiji, w korpusie dziewiątym, W drugiej pieszej dywizji, w pułku pięćdziesiątym Jegierskim major Płut jest pierwszy mazurzysta. Pódźże, Panienko! nie bądź taka narowista! Bo ja po oficersku ukarzę Panienkę...» To mówiąc skoczył, chwycił Telimeny rękę I szerokim całusem w białe ramię klasnął, Gdy Tadeusz, przypadłszy z boku, w twarz mu trzasnął. I całus, i policzek ozwały się razem, Jeden za drugim, jako wyraz za wyrazem. Major osłupiał, oczy przetarł, z gniewu blady Zawołał: "Bunt! buntownik!" - i dobywszy szpady, Biegł przebić; wtem Ksiądz dostał z rękawa krócicę: "Pal, Tadeuszku! - krzyknął - pal jak w jasną świécę!" Tadeusz wnet pochwycił, wymierzył, wypalił, Chybił, ale Majora zgłuszył i osmalił. Porywa się z gitarą Ryków: "Bunt! bunt!" - woła, Wpada na Tadeusza; lecz Wojski zza stoła Machnął ręką na odlew; nóż w powietrzu świsnął Między głowy i pierwej uderzył, niż błysnął. Uderza w dno gitary, na wylot ją wierci, Schylił się na bok Ryków i tak uszedł śmierci. Lecz strwożył się; krzyknąwszy: "Jegry! bunt! Jej Bogu!" - Dobył szpady, broniąc się zbliżał się do progu. Wtem z drugiej strony izby wpada szlachty wiele Przez okna, z rapierami, Rózeczka na czele. Płut w sieni, Ryków za nim, wołają żołnierzy, Już trzech najbliższych domu na pomoc im bieży; Już przeze drzwi włażą trzy błyszczące bagnety, A za nimi trzy czarne schylone kaszkiety. Maciek stał u drzwi z Rózgą wzniesioną do góry, Lgnąc do ściany, czatował jako kot na szczury, Aż ciął okropnie; może głowy by trzy zwalił, Lecz stary, czy nie dojrzał, czy zbyt się zapalił, Bo nim szyje wytknęli, rąbnął po kaszkietach, Zdarł je; Rózga spadając brząkła po bagnetach. Moskale cofają się, Maciek ich wygania Na dziedziniec. — :::::: Tam jeszcze więcej zamieszania. Tam stronnicy Sopliców pracują w zawody Nad rozkuciem Dobrzyńskich, rozrywają kłody; Widząc to jegry za broń porywają, biegą; Sierżant, wpadłszy, bagnetem przebił Podhajskiego, Dwóch drugich szlachty zranił, do trzeciego strzela, Uciekają; było to przy kłodzie Chrzciciela. Ten już miał ręce wolne, gotowe ku walce: Wstał, podniósł dłoń i zwinął w kłębek długie palce, I z góry tak uderzył w grzbiet Rosyjanina, Że twarz jego i skroń wbił w zamek karabina. Trzasł zamek, lecz zalany krwią proch już nie spalił; Sierżant u nóg Chrzciciela na swą broń się zwalił. Chrzciciel schyla się, chwyta karabin za rurę I wijąc jak kropidłem, podnosi go w górę, Robi młynka, dwóch zaraz szeregowych zwala Po ramionach i w głowę ugadza kaprala; Reszta zlękła od kłody cofa się z przestrachem: Tak Kropiciel ruchomym nakrył szlachtę dachem. Zaczem rozbito kłodę, rozcięto powrozy, Szlachta już wolna wpada na kwestarskie wozy, Z nich dobywa rapiery, pałasze, tasaki, Kosy, strzelby; Konewka znalazł dwa szturmaki I worek kul; wsypał je do swego szturmaka, Drugi, równie nabiwszy, ustąpił dla Saka. Jegrów więcej przybywa, mieszają się, tłuką; Szlachta w zgiełku nie może ciąć krzyżową sztuką, Jegry nie mogą strzelać, już walczą wręcz, z bliska - Już stal, ząb za ząb o stal porwawszy się, pryska, Bagnet o szablę, kosa o gifes się łamie, Pięść spotyka się z pięścią i z ramieniem ramię. Lecz Ryków z częścią jegrów pobiegł, gdzie stodoła Tyka płotów; tam staje, na żołnierzy woła, Ażeby zaprzestali bitwę tak bezładną, Gdzie nie używszy broni, pod pięściami padną. Gniewny, że sam nie może dać ognia, bo w tłumie Moskalów od Polaków rozróżnić nie umie, Woła: "Stroj się!" (co znaczy: formuj się do szyku), Ale komendy jego nie słychać śród krzyku. Stary Maciek, do ręcznych zapasów niezdolny, Rejterował się, czyniąc przed sobą plac wolny Na prawo i na lewo; tu końcem szablicy Uciera bagnet z rury jako knot ze świécy; Tam machnąwszy na odlew, ścina albo kole. I tak ostrożny Maciek ustępuje w pole. Lecz z największym na niego naciera uporem Stary Gifrejter, co był pułku instruktorem, Wielki mistrz na bagnety; zebrał się sam w sobie, Skurczył się, a karabin porwał w ręce obie, Prawą u zamka, lewą, w pół rury porywa, Kręci się, podskakuje, czasem przysiadywa, Lewą rękę opuszcza, a broń z prawej ręki Suwa naprzód, jak żądło z wężowej paszczęki, I znowu ją w tył cofa, na kolanie wspiera, I tak kręcąc się, skacząc, na Maćka naciera. Ocenił przeciwnika zręczność Maciek stary I lewą ręką włożył na nos okulary, Prawą rękojeść Rózgi tuż przy piersiach trzyma, Cofa się, Gifrejtera ruch śledząc oczyma, Sam słania się na nogach, jakby był pijany; Gifrejter bieży prędzej i, pewny wygranej, Żeby uchodzącego tem łacniej dosięgnął, Powstał i całą prawą rękę wzdłuż wyciągnął Popychając karabin, a tak się wysilił Pchnięciem i wagą broni, że się aż pochylił; Maciek tam, kędy bagnet wkłada się na rurę, Podstawia swą rękojeść, podbija broń w górę, I wnet spuszczając Rózgę, tnie Moskala w rękę Raz, i znowu na odlew przecina mu szczękę. - Tak padł Gifrejter, fechmistrz najpierwszy z Moskalów, Kawaler trzech krzyżyków i czterech medalów. Tymczasem koło kłodek lewe szlachty skrzydło Już jest bliskie zwycięstwa; tam walczył Kropidło, Widny z dala, tam Brzytwa wił się śród Moskali, Ten ich w pół ciała rzeza, tamten w głowy wali; Jako machina, którą niemieccy majstrowie Wymyślili i która młockarnią się zowie, A jest razem sieczkarnią, ma cepy i noże, Razem i słomę kraje, i wybija zboże: Tak pracują Kropiciel i Brzytwa pospołu, Mordując nieprzyjaciół, ten z góry, ten z dołu. Lecz Kropiciel już pewne porzuca zwycięstwo, Bieży na prawe skrzydło, gdzie niebezpieczeństwo Nowe grozi Maćkowi; śmierci Gifrejtera Mszcząc się, Proporszczyk z długim szpontonem naciera (Szponton jest to zarazem dzida i siekiera, Teraz już zaniedbany, i tylko na flocie Używają go; wówczas służył i piechocie). Proporszczyk, człowiek młody, zręcznie się uwijał; Ilekroć mu przeciwnik broń na bok odbijał, On cofał się; młodego nie mógł Maciek zgonić, I tak, nie raniąc, musiał tylko siebie bronić. Już mu Proporszczyk dzidą lekką ranę zadał, Już wznosząc w górę berdysz, do cięcia się składał: Chrzciciel nie zdoła dobiec, lecz staje w pół drogi, Okręca broń i ciska wrogowi pod nogi. Skruszył kość; już Proporszczyk szponton z rąk upuszcza, Słania się; wpada Chrzciciel, za nim szlachty tłuszcza, A za szlachtą Moskale od lewego skrzydła Biegą zmieszani; wszczął się bój koło Kropidła. Chrzciciel, który w obronie Maćka oręż stracił, Ledwie że tej przysługi życiem nie przypłacił, Bo przypadło nań z tyłu dwóch silnych Moskali I czworo rąk zarazem we włos mu wplątali; Upiąwszy się nogami, ciągną jako liny Sprężyste, uwiązane do masztu wiciny; Daremnie w tył Kropiciel ciska ślepe razy, Chwieje się - a wtem postrzegł, że blisko Gerwazy Walczy; zawołał: "Jezus Maria! Scyzoryku!" Klucznik, trwogę Chrzciciela poznawszy po krzyku, Odwrócił się i spuścił ostrze płytkiej stali Między głowę Chrzciciela i ręce Moskali. Cofnęli się, wydawszy przeraźliwe głosy, Lecz jedna ręka, mocniej wplątana we włosy, Została się, wisząca i krwią buchająca. Tak orlik, jedną szponę gdy wbije w zająca, Drugą, by wstrzymać zwierza, o drzewo uczepi, A zając, targnąwszy się, orła wpół rozszczepi, Prawa szpona u drzewa zostaje się w lesie, A lewą, zakrwawioną, źwierz na pola niesie. Kropiciel, wolny, oczy obraca dokoła, Ręce wyciąga, broni szuka, broni woła, Tymczasem grzmi pięściami, stojąc mocno w kroku I pilnując się z bliska Gerwazego boku, Aż Saka, syna swego, postrzega w natłoku. Sak prawą ręką szturmak wymierza, a lewą Ciągnie za sobą długie, sążniowate drzewo, Uzbrojone w krzemienie i w guzy, i sęki50 (Nikt by go nie podźwignął prócz Chrzciciela ręki). Chrzciciel, gdy miłą broń swą, swe Kropidło zoczył, Chwycił je, ucałował, z radości podskoczył, Zakręcił je nad głową i zaraz ubroczył. Co potem dokazywał, jakie klęski szerzył, Daremnie śpiewać, nikt by muzie nie uwierzył, Jak nie wierzono w Wilnie ubogiej kobiécie, Która, stojąc na świętej Ostrej Bramy szczycie, Widziała, jako Dejów, moskiewski jenerał, Wchodząc z pułkiem Kozaków, już bramę otwierał I jak jeden mieszczanin, zwany Czarnobacki, Zabił Dejowa i zniósł cały pułk kozacki.51 Dosyć, że się tak stało, jak przewidział Ryków: Jegry w tłumie ulegli mocy przeciwników. Dwudziestu trzech na ziemi wala się zabitych, Trzydziestu kilku jęczy ranami okrytych, Wielu pierzchło, skryło się w sad, w chmiele, nad rzekę, Kilku wpadło do domu pod kobiet opiekę. Zwycięska szlachta biega z okrzykiem wesela, Ci do beczek, ci łupy rwą z nieprzyjaciela; Jeden Robak tryumfów szlachty nie podziela. On dotąd sam nie walczył (bo bronią kanony Księdzu bić się), lecz jako człowiek doświadczony Dawał rady, plac boju z różnych stron obchodził, Wzrokiem, ręką, walczących zachęcał, przywodził. I teraz woła, aby do niego się łączyć, Uderzyć na Rykowa, zwycięstwo dokończyć. Tymczasem przez posłańca wskazał do Rykowa, Że jeżeli broń złoży, życie swe zachowa; Jeżeli zaś oddanie broni będzie zwlekać, Robak każe otoczyć resztę i wysiekać. Kapitan Ryków wcale nie prosił pardonu; Zebrawszy koło siebie z pół batalijonu, Krzyknął: "Za broń!" - wnet szereg karabiny chwyta, Chrząsnęła broń, a była już dawno nabita; Krzyknął: "Cel!" - rury rzędem zabłysnęły długim, Krzyknął: "Ognia koleją!" - grzmią jeden po drugim; Ten strzela, ten nabija, ten chwyta do ręki, Słychać świsty kul, zamków chrzęsty, sztenflów dźwięki. Cały szereg zdaje się być ruchawym płazem, Który tysiąc błyszczących nóg wywija razem. Prawda, że jegry byli mocnym trunkiem pjani, Źle mierzą i chybiają, rzadko który rani, Ledwie który zabije; przecież dwóch Maciejów Już zraniono i poległ jeden z Bartłomiejów. Szlachta z niewiela rusznic z rzadka się odstrzela, Chce szablami uderzyć na nieprzyjaciela, Ale starsi wstrzymują; kule gęsto świszczą, Rażą, spędzają, wkrótce dziedziniec oczyszczą. Już aż po szybach dworu zaczynają dzwonić. Tadeusz, który został w domu kobiet bronić Z rozkazu stryja, słysząc, że coraz to gorzéj Wre bitwa, wybiegł; za nim wybiegł Podkomorzy, Któremu Tomasz wreszcie przyniósł karabelę; Śpieszy, łączy się z szlachtą i staje na czele. Bieży, broń wzniosłszy, szlachta rusza jego śladem, Jegry, przypuściwszy ich, sypnęli kul gradem. Legł Isajewicz, Wilbik, Brzytewka raniony; Zaczem wstrzymują szlachtę, Robak z jednej strony, A z drugiej Maciej; szlachta ostyga w zapale, Ogląda się, cofa; widzą to Moskale; Kapitan Ryków myśli ostatni cios zadać, Spędzić szlachtę z dziedzińca i dworem owładać. "Formuj się do ataku! - zawołał - na sztyki! Naprzód!" Wnet szereg, rury wytknąwszy jak tyki, Schyla głowy, zrusza się i przyśpiesza kroku; Darmo szlachta wstrzymuje z przodu, strzela z boku, Szereg już pół dziedzińca przeszedł bez oporu; Kapitan, pokazując szpadą na drzwi dworu, Krzyczy: "Sędzio! poddaj się, bo dwór spalić każę!" "Pal - woła Sędzia - ja cię w tym ogniu usmażę". O dworze Soplicowski! jeśli dotąd całe Świecą się pod lipami twoje ściany białe Jeśli tam dotąd szlachty sąsiedzkiej gromada Za gościnnemi stoły Sędziego zasiada, Pewnie tam piją często za Konewki zdrowie; Bez niego już by było dziś po Soplicowie! Konewka dotąd małe dał męstwa dowody; Choć najpierwszy ze szlachty uwolniony z kłody, Choć zaraz znalazł w wozie swą miłą Konewkę, Swój szturmak faworytny i z nim kul sakiewkę, Nie chciał bić się; powiadał, że sobie nie ufa Na czczo; szedł więc, gdzie stała spirytusu kufa, Ręką jak łyżką strumień do ust sobie chylił; Dopiero gdy się dobrze rozgrzał i posilił, Poprawił czapkę, z kolan wziął do rąk Konewkę, Zmacał sztenflem naboju, podsypał panewkę I spojrzał na plac boju; widzi, że błyszcząca Fala bagnetów szlachtę bije i roztrąca; Przeciw tej fali płynie, schyla się do ziemi I nurkuje pomiędzy trawami gęstemi Środkiem dziedzińca, aż tam, gdzie rosła pokrzywa, Zasadza się, a Saka gestami przyzywa. Sak, broniąc dworu, stanął z szturmakiem u proga, Bo w tym dworze mieszkała jego Zosia droga, Od której choć w zalotach został pogardzony, Kochał ją zawsze, zginąć rad dla jej obrony. Już szereg jegrów w marszu na pokrzywę wkracza, Gdy Konew ruszył cyngla i z paszczy garłacza Tuzin kul rozsiekanych puszcza śród Moskali; Sak puszcza drugi tuzin, jegry się zmięszali. Przerażony zasadzką szereg w kłąb się zwija, Cofa się, rzuca rannych; Chrzciciel ich dobija. Stodoła już daleko; bojąc się odwodu Długiego, Ryków skoczył pod parkan ogrodu, Tam pierzchającą rotę zatrzymuje w biegu, Szykuje, lecz szyk zmienia: z jednego szeregu Robi trójkąt, klin ostry wystawując z przodu, A dwa boki opiera o parkan ogrodu. Dobrze zrobił, bo jazda nań od zamku wali. Hrabia, który był w zamku pod strażą Moskali, Gdy pierzchła straż zlękniona, dworzan na koń wsadził I słysząc strzały, w ogień jazdę swą prowadził, Sam na czele, z żelazem nad głowę wzniesionem. Wtem Ryków krzyknął: "Ognia pół batalijonem!" Przeleciała po zamkach wzdłuż nitka ognista I z czarnych rur wytkniętych świsnęło kul trzysta. thumb|300px|right|Trzech jezdnych padło rannych, jeden trupem leży. Padł koń Hrabi, spadł Hrabia; Klucznik krzycząc bieży Na ratunek, bo widzi: jegry na cel wzięli Trzech jezdnych padło rannych, jeden trupem leży. Padł koń Hrabi, spadł Hrabia; Klucznik krzycząc bieży Na ratunek, bo widzi: jegry na cel wzięli Ostatniego z Horeszków, chociaż po kądzieli. Robak był bliższy, Hrabię ciałem swym zakrywa, Dostał za niego postrzał, spod konia dobywa, Uprowadza; a szlachcie każe się rozstąpić, Lepiej mierzyć, postrzałów nadaremnych skąpić, Kryć się za płoty, studnię, za ściany obory; Hrabia z jazdą ma czekać sposobniejszej pory. Plany Robaka pojął i wykonał cudnie Tadeusz; stał ukryty za drewnianą studnię; A że trzeźwy i dobrze strzelał z dubeltówki (Mógł trafić do rzuconej w powietrze złotówki), Okropnie razi Moskwę, starszyznę wybiera: Za pierwszym zaraz strzałem ubił feldfebera. Potem z dwóch rur raz po raz dwóch sierżantów sprząta, Mierzy to po galonach, to w środek trójkąta, Gdzie stał sztab; zaczem Ryków gniewa się i dąsa. Tupa nogami, szpady swej rękojeść kąsa: "Majorze Płucie - woła - co to z tego będzie? Wkrótce tu nie zostanie nikt z nas przy komendzie!" Więc Płut na Tadeusza krzyknął z wielkim gniewem: "Panie Polak, wstydź się Pan chować się za drzewem, Nie bądź tchórz, wyjdź na środek, bij się honorowie, Po żołniersku". - A na to Tadeusz odpowie: "Majorze! Jeśli jesteś tak śmiałym rycerzem, A czegoż ty się chowasz za jegrów kołnierzem? Nie tchórzę ja przed tobą, wynidź no zza płotów, Dostałeś w twarz, jam przecie bić się z tobą gotów! Po co krwi rozlew! Między nami była zwada, Niechajże ją rozstrzygnie pistolet lub szpada. Daję ci broń na wybor, od działa do szpilki; A nie, to was wystrzelam jako w jamie wilki". I to mówiąc wystrzelił, a tak dobrze mierzył, Że porucznika obok Rykowa uderzył. "Majorze - szepnął Ryków - wyjdź na pojedynek I pomścij się za jego raniejszy uczynek. Jeśli tego szlachcica kto inny zabije, To, Major widzi, Major hańby swej nie zmyje. Trzeba tego szlachcica na pole wywabić, Nie można z karabina, to choć szpadą zabić. Co puka, to nie sztuka; to wolę, co kole - Mówił stary Suworow; wyjdź, Majorze, w pole, Bo on nas powystrzela; patrz, bierze do celu". Na to rzekł Major: "Ryków! miły przyjacielu! Ty jesteś zuch na szpady, wyjdź ty, bracie Ryków, Lub wiesz co? wyszlem kogo z naszych poruczników. Ja major, ja nie mogę odstąpić żołnierzy, Do mnie batalijonu komenda należy". Słysząc to Ryków szpadę podniósł, wyszedł śmiało, Kazał ognia zaprzestać, machnął chustką białą. Pyta się Tadeusza, jaką broń podoba; Po układach - na szpady zgodzili się oba. Tadeusz broni nie miał; gdy szukano szpady, Wyskoczył Hrabia zbrojny i zerwał układy. "Panie Soplico! - wołał - z przeproszeniem Pana, Pan wyzwałeś Majora! ja do Kapitana Mam dawniejszą urazę: on do zamku mego ("Mów Pan - przerwał Protazy - do zamku naszego") On wpadł - rzekł kończąc Hrabia - na czele złodziejów, On, poznałem Rykowa, wiązal mych dżokejów. Skarzę go, jakom zbójców skarał pod opoką, Którą Sycylijanie zwą Birbante-rokko". Uciszyli się wszyscy, ustało strzelanie, Wojska ciekawe patrzą na wodzów spotkanie: Hrabia i Ryków idą, obróceni bokiem, Prawą ręką i prawym grożąc sobie okiem; Wtem lewymi rękami odkrywają głowy I kłaniają się grzecznie (zwyczaj honorowy: Nim przyjdzie do zabójstwa, naprzód się przywitać). Już spotkały się szpady i zaczęły zgrzytać; Rycerze, wznosząc nogi, prawemi kolany Przyklękają, w przód i w tył skacząc na przemiany. Ale Płut, Tadeusza widząc przed swym frontem, Naradzał się po cichu z gifrejterem Gontem, Który w rocie uchodził za pierwszego strzelca. "Gonto - rzekł Major - widzisz ty tego wisielca? Jeśli mu wsadzisz kulę, tam pod piątym żebrem, To dostaniesz ode mnie cztery ruble srebrem". Gont odwodzi karabin, do zamka się chyli, Wierni go towarzysze płaszczami okryli; Mierzy nie w żebro, ale w głowę Tadeusza, Strzelił i trafił - blisko, w środek kapelusza. Okręcił się Tadeusz, aż Kropiciel wpada Na Rykowa, a za nim szlachta, krzycząc: "Zdrada!" Tadeusz go zasłania, ledwie zdołał Ryków Zrejterować się i wpaść we środek swych szyków. Znowu Dobrzyńscy z Litwą natarli w zawody I pomimo dawniejsze dwóch stronnictw niezgody Walczą jak bracia, jeden drugiego zachęca. Dobrzyńscy, widząc jak się Podhajski wykręca Tuż przed szeregiem jegrów i kosą ich kraje, Zawołali z radością: "Niech żyją Podhaje! Naprzód, bracia Litwini! Górą, górą Litwa!" Skołubowie zaś, widząc, jak waleczny Brzytwa, Choć ranny, leci z szablą wzniesioną do góry, Krzyknęli: "Górą Maćki, niech żyją Mazury!" Dodawszy wzajem serca, biegą na Moskali; Nadaremnie ich Robak z Maćkiem wstrzymywali. Gdy tak na rotę jegrów uderzano z przodu, Wojski rzuca plac boju, idzie do ogrodu; Przy boku jego stąpał ostrożny Protazy, A Wojski mu po cichu wydawał rozkazy. Stała w ogrodzie, prawie pod samym parkanem, O który się opierał Ryków swym trójgranem, Wielka, stara sernica, budowana w kratki Z belek na krzyż wiązanych, podobna do klatki. W niej świeciły się białych serów mnogie kopy; Wkoło zaś wahały się suszące się snopy Szałwiji, benedykty kardy, macierzanki: Cała zielna domowa apteka Wojszczanki. Sernica w górze miała wszerz sążni półczwarta. A u dołu na jednym wielkim słupie wsparta, Niby gniazdo bocianie. Stary słup dębowy Pochylił się, bo już był wygnił do połowy, Groził upadkiem. Nieraz Sędziemu radzono, Aby zrucił budowę wiekiem nadwątloną; Ale Sędzia powiadał, że woli poprawiać Aniżeli rozrucać, albo też przestawiać. Odkładał budowanie do sposobnej pory, Tymczasem pod słup kazał wetknąć dwie podpory. Tak pokrzepiona, ale nietrwała budowa Wyglądała za parkan nad trójkąt Rykowa. Ku tej sernicy Wojski z Woźnym milczkiem idą, Każdy zbrojny ogromnym drągiem jakby dzidą; Za nimi ochmistrzyni dąży przez konopie I kuchcik, małe, ale bardzo silne chłopię. Przyszedłszy, drągi wparli w wierzch słupa nadgniły, Sami, u końców wisząc, pchają z całej siły, Jako flisy uwięzłą na rapach wicinę Długimi drągi z brzegu pędzą na głębinę. Trzasnął słup: już sernica chwieje się i wali Z brzemieniem drzew i serów na trójkąt Moskali, Gniecie, rani, zabija; gdzie stały szeregi, Leżą drwa, trupy, sery białe jako śniegi, Krwią i mozgiem splamione. Trójkąt w sztuki pryska, A już w środku Kropidło grzmi, już Brzytwa błyska, Siecze Rózga, od dworu wpada szlachty tłuszcza, A Hrabia od bram jazdę na rozpierzchłych puszcza. Już tylko ośmiu jegrów z sierżantem na czele Bronią się; bieży Klucznik; oni stoją śmiele, Dziewięć rur wymierzyli prosto w łeb Klucznika; On leci na strzał, kręcąc ostrze Scyzoryka. Widzi to Ksiądz, zabiega Klucznikowi drogę. Sam pada i podbija Gerwazemu nogę. Upadli, właśnie kiedy pluton ognia dawał; Ledwie ołów prześwisnął, już Gerwazy wstawał, Już wskoczył w dym; dwom jegrom zaraz głowy zmiata. Uciekają strwożeni, Klucznik goni, płata; Oni biegną dziedzińcem, Gerwazy ich torem; Wpadają we drzwi gumna stojące otworem, I Gerwazy do gumna na ich karkach wjechał, Zniknął w ciemności, ale bitwy nie zaniechał, Bo przeze drzwi jęk słychać, wrzask i gęste razy. Wkrótce ucichło wszystko; wyszedł sam Gerwazy Z mieczem krwawym. Już szlachta odzierżyła pole, Porozpędzanych jegrów ściga, rąbie, kole; Ryków sam został, krzyczy, że broni nie złoży, Bije się, gdy ku niemu podszedł Podkomorzy I wznosząc karabelę, rzekł poważnym tonem: "Kapitanie! nie splamisz czci twojej pardonem, Dałeś proby, rycerzu nieszczęsny, lecz mężny, Twojej odwagi; porzuć opór niedołężny, Złóż broń, nim cię naszymi szablami rozbroim; Zachowasz życie i cześć, jesteś więźniem moim!" Ryków, Podkomorzego zwalczony powagą, Skłonił się i oddał mu swoję szpadę nagą, Skrwawioną po rękojeść, i rzekł: "Lachy braty! Oj, biada mnie, żem nie miał choć jednej armaty! Dobrze mówił Suworow: Pomnij, Ryków kamrat, Żebyś nigdy na Lachów nie chodził bez armat! Cóż! jegry byli pjani, Major pić pozwolił! Och, major Płut, on dzisiaj bardzo poswawolił! On odpowie przed carem, bo on miał komendę, Ja, Panie Podkomorzy, wasz przyjaciel będę. Ruskie przysłowie mówi: Kto się mocno lubi, Ten, Panie Podkomorzy, i mocno się czubi. Wy dobrzy do wypitki, dobrzy do wybitki, Ale przestańcie robić nad jegrami zbytki". Podkomorzy, słysząc to, karabelę wznasza I przez Woźnego pardon powszechny ogłasza, Każe rannych opatrzyć, z trupów czyścić pole, A jegrów rozbrojonych prowadzić w niewolę. Długo szukano Płuta; on, w krzaku pokrzywy Zarywszy się głęboko, leżał jak nieżywy; Wyszedł wreszcie, ujrzawszy, że było po bitwie. Taki miał koniec zajazd ostatni na Litwie.52 Księga VIII1